camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice sword
This article is about '''Ittibiticus' sword'. For the episode named after it, see "Sword of Ittibiticus."'' The ice sword is the powerful weapon owned by Ittibiticus, who uses it to conquer lands. It first appears in "Sword of Ittibiticus." Description The ice sword is Ittibiticus' main source of power. It can shoot beams that freeze anything it touches, and can even make snow fall from the sky if aimed at the clouds. Whenever Ittibiticus freezes a building with the sword, he claims it as his own and uses the building for his own purposes, like a dungeon. Appearance The ice sword is a large slightly see-through sword made of ice, and is nearly twice as big as Ittibiticus. It has one large point that shoots ice beams, and other smaller smaller points near the hilt. The hilt itself is covered in black cloth, most likely to prevent the wielder from cutting themselves when holding it. Role in series "Sword of Ittibiticus" When Ittibiticus thaws out of the ice, he tries to conquer Camp Lakebottom. However, the Bottom Dwellers take the sword, claiming it should not be used by a kid (despite Ittibiticus just being very short). During a montage of winter activities, Ittibiticus tries to take the sword back, but repeatedly fails. Later, when he overhears McGee calling him a kid, he hatches a plan: to throw a big temper tantrum until they give him his sword. After some failed attempts at soothing him, McGee decides to give Ittibiticus back his sword, and he immediately starts freezing buildings to claim as his. He soon freezes the councillors during his rampage. Buttsquat and Suzi arrive in their Snowzillas, he freezes them and claims a Snowzilla as his chariot. McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt try to joust with him, but he starts shooting ice beams with his sword. The campers then jump towards Ittibiticus and McGee throws ice onto the Snowzilla's dashboard, closing the vehicle's dome and causing Ittibiticus to freeze himself with his own weapon. "Ice Queen" After Suzi accidentally frees Ittibiticus, he tries to conquer Camp Sunny Smiles, but Suzi (having lost her memory) finds the sword and looks at her reflection in it, believing she is actually Suzi the Ice Queen. She then claims Ittibiticus as her pet dog and uses the sword to cover the camp in snow, as well as freeze various campers. Suzi soon forces Buttsquat to walk Ittibiticus, who uses his leash to escape and get his sword back (though Suzi takes it away). Suzi then freezes the main building at Camp Sunny Smiles, calling it her ice palace. When McGee tries to stop her, she tries to freeze him, but accidentally freezes Buttsquat instead. She then goes to the top of her ice palace, where Ittibiticus tries to get his sword back. While Ittibiticus and Suzi are playing tug-of-war with the ice sword, it starts shooting ice beams everywhere. McGee, armed with a hairdryer, melts the ice palace, and Ittibiticus gets his sword back. With help from Squirt, McGee uses the hairdryer to blast Ittibiticus into Lake Ickygloomy, causing him to freeze himself with his weapon again. Trivia *In both episodes, Ittibiticus' sword ends up being his undoing, freezing him at the end of the episodes. *Despite it being a sword, it is always used to freeze stuff instead of damage stuff. **This could be due to the sword being made of ice, which is often really fragile. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Weapons